The Global Defense Force
The Global Defense Force (G.D.F.) is a coalition between the Godzilla universe and the Powerpuff Girls universe during the events of the two part Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III. Members Primary Kiryu/Mechagodzilla III: The leader of the G.D.F., Kiryu is the product of mixing some of Godzilla's DNA into a massive robot. Built from the remains of the first Mechagodzilla, the new one has advanced weaponry that far surpasses it's predecessor, including the Tri-Maser cannon in it's chest, and dual masers in it's mouth. It also has add-ons, including a jet-pack that can separate into an individual mini-vessel and fire missiles when attached to Kiryu, and two wrist gauntlets that have a knife and twin lasers built into it. Utilizes the 2003 design from Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Powerpuff Dynamo: The second-in-command of the G.D.F., and constructed from the remains of the original Powerpuff Dynamo, is a second generation model of the original robot that, surprisingly, has some of the Powerpuff Girls blood mixed into it's system, similar to how Kiryu has Godzilla's blood, and like with Mechagodzilla II, it is powered with a nuclear reactor. While it shares an almost identical look to the original Dynamo, make no mistake, Dynamo is a brutal weapon of mass destruction, as it has a larger variety of weapons and it cuts down on the missiles, with the other weapons being a twin-eye beam, the Absolute-Zero Cannon, wrist mounted maser cannons, a plasma grenade in it's abdomen, and indestructible artificial-diamond armor. Utilizes a custom design made by Max Carroll. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Areo-type): The "brains" of the team, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was once deployed to fight Godzilla, but it was destroyed in the end. However, it was reconstructed to aid the G.D.F. with more brain oriented missions. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has several different types of weapons, including the plasma battery, twin missiles that shoot out of the drills on it's arms, and laser eyes. Utilizes the 1994 design from Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla. Jet Jaguar/Kyrunama: A robot constructed by a Japanese scientist for unknown reasons, Kyrunama is the martial arts of the group, relying on his speed, agility, and fighting skills to succeed in battle. Kyrunama doesn't have many weapons in it's system, with them being a maser canon in the chest, and laser vision. Utilizes the design from Godzilla vs. Megalon (1973). Argus/Mechagodzilla II: A prototype of the human's Mechagodzilla that was also built from the remains of the original Mechagodzilla, and was eventually scrapped in favor of Kiryu due to it's power instabilities, Argus was brought out of storage to serve on this amalgamated Earth when new kaiju appear. It is considered to be the brawn of the team due to it's strength and size. While most of it's teammates stand between 100 and 102 meters, Argus stands at a whopping 120 meters, far taller than most other kaiju. It's weapons include the mega-buster ray in it's mouth, laser vision, the plasma grenade in it's abdomen, dual shock anchors in it's wrists, and like Dynamo, it has artificial diamond armor. Can combine with the G.D.F. strikeship Garuda to create Super-Mechagodzilla. Utilizes the 1993 design from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II. Secondary Garuda: Another machine spawned from the remaining technologies of the first Mechagodzilla, Garuda was scrapped in favor of Projects Argus and, later, Kiryu, and was put into storage. However, due to recent circumstances, Garuda, like Argus, was brought back out of storage to serve with the G.D.F. It can fly at speeds reaching Mach 2. it's weapons include hyper maser cannons on the ends of both prongs, cadmium shells in it's top interior, and a missile launcher under the hull. It, like Dynamo and Argus, also has an artificial diamond plating for it's armor. It can combine with Argus to form Super-Mechagodzilla. Utilizes the design from Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II ''(1993). Super X: A machine that fought Godzilla in 1984 and was later destroyed, the original Super X was reconstructed to aid the G.D.F. against enemy forces. It's weapons include a cadmium missile barrage, a flare compartment, rocket launchers, and a titanium armor coat. Utilizes the design from ''The Return of Godzilla (1984). Super X II: The second Super X that fought Godzilla in 1989, this machine wasn't destroyed, but it was severely damaged, and was placed into storage. However, it was fixed and modified to give the other mechs in the G.D.F.'s arsenal a fighting chance. It's weapons include a mirror shield that is strong enough to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath, cadmium/A.N.E.B. (Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria), missile pod, and a maser cannon under the nose. Utilizes the design from Godzilla vs. Biollante ''(1989). Super X III: A weapon that never saw use, the Super X III was brought back out of storage when times were dire. It's design combines the Super X, Super X II, and Garuda designs together. It's weapons include a cadmium missile pod, twin maser cannons on the wings, and a freezer-maser cannon on the nose. Utilizes the design from ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (1995).